As He's Walking Away
by Kirarabluefirecat
Summary: Short drabble I wrote based on the song as she's walking away. Prussia started across the bar, why was his brain not wanting to function. it was all because of that lavender eye man. Prucan.


A/N Hello again. So I required by a friend of mine to post this and a few other stories on penalty of her not writing anymore stories so here goes. This is my first Hetalia Fanfiction so please let me know what y'all think. Thanks.

I do not own Hetalia although I wish I did because then it would be yaoi all the time!

* * *

Why was he torturing himself with this again?

"Canada, you have to come on stage with me! I hate doing Karaoke alone!"

Oh that's right, _him_. Prussia stared at the young nation, only known to him as Canada. He had been staring all day at the meeting and now that they were out for the day at some local bar that America had gone on and on about being the best, he was still _fucking_ staring.

Why couldn't he get Canada out of his head?! It's not like Prussia was attracted to him, no. It was just the way those lavender eyes looked in the light that made them sparkle, the quiet way Canada would talk at the meetings trying to get noticed. The way that he would smile when he caught Prussia's eyes…no no no!

Prussia was not falling for him. Love was too unawesome for someone like him; Elizabeth had made that clear to him when she chose that music lover over him. No, never again would the Great Prussia fall for someone.

"So then Prussia, why are you staring at mon petit lapin?"

Gilbert almost jumped in his seat at the sudden question. He turned his head, seeing France sitting in the seat beside him for the first time. "What, I wasn't stari – I mean, when did you get here?"

France smirked. He looked in the direction of Canada, seeing the younger nation blushing horrible from being in front of so many people. He turned back to Gilbert, who was, once again, looking at Canada and said, "Gilbert, I've been sitting next to you for the past half hour. You've just been too focused on Matthew to notice."

Prussia's cheeks darkened slightly before he blinked. "Wait, you know him?" Prussia asked and looked to Canada, who had finally finished his duet with America.

"Oui, and by the way your staring at him I can tell that you want to know him too."

"It's not like that." Prussia hissed.

"Mounseir let me offer you some advice on love." France said softly. He offered Prussia a small smile and wasn't too surprised when Prussia simply glared at him. "Do not be afraid to go and talk to him. Matthew is a sweet boy and I've noticed the way he glances over at you during meetings. Trust me there is no shame in talking to him. Besides this could be exactly what you need after the whole Elizabeth incident." France finished, patting Prussia on the shoulder.

Prussia shrugged the hand off. "There was no incident! If she decided to be unawesome then it's not like I needed her anyways."

"Denial is just another form of stalling now go talk to him before someone else does." France said before getting out of his chair and walking over to Canada, who was currently talking to Cuba.

Prussia glared at the Frenchmen before grabbing his beer and drowning it in one gulp, slamming it back on the counter as he headed over. Unfortunately at this time the universe decided to be the evil bitch that it caused Prussia to trip over a random banana peel (A/N don't you love how those are always there?) slamming face first into the ground. By the time he had gotten up, Canada had left the bar to head home.

Gilbert cursed his luck before running out the door only to watch as the Canadian got into a cab and headed away. 'Shit! Now I'll never get the chance to talk to him. What if by the next time I see him, Canada is already seeing someone else?! Wait! What if I just went to Canada's house…no that won't work! I'll seem like a stalker. Grr.' As the Prussian began pulling his hair out he felt a small tug on his pant legs.

He quickly looked down to see a small white bear looking right back up at him. "Who are you?" Prussia almost laughed; maybe the universe was working in his favor after all.


End file.
